What ifs Series
by Goreslash
Summary: What if Swiftpaw survived? What if Snowfur didn't die? What if... Enter the alternate universes of Warriors! Enjoy! What if Moth Flight died on her mission...
1. Alternative- Swiftpaw p1

_**Another side story. I'm stuck with Foxwhisker's hope...**_

**Swiftpaw P.O.V**

Pain... Darkness... Swiftpaw rolled over. _Is Brightpaw still alive? I... I hope she survived. I... I didn't mean for this... this to happen. It's my fault... I'm sorry Brightpaw._

" I don't think he will recover. He lost a paw." Cinderpelt said. _Did.. did they find us?_ He thought, trying to open his eyes.

" Just.. just do what you can. " a cat answered.

" I'll try Fireheart. _Lostface_ is still asleep to. She keeps saying... _pack pack... kill kill._ " Cinderpelt said. _Lostface? What kind of name is that?_ he thought.

" Look, she's waking up!" Cloudtail said. _She's alive! I didn't lead her to her death!_

" Is Swiftpaw ok? " Brightpaw asked. Swiftpaw opened his eyes, wincing at te effort. Everything was blurry and pain wracked through him. _Oh the pain... I... I think I derve it... Brightpaw could of died..._

" Swiftpaw! You're alive! I... I thought... you died... your paw!" Brightpaw said, staring at him. _Your face isn't doing well either._ He thought, wincing. Everything was fading...

**Lostface, Brightpaw P.O.V**

" You're not Brightpaw anymore... Bluestar changed your name." Cloudtail said, sounding akward.

" Really? What's Swiftpaw's? " she asked.

" Rippedfoot... You're Lostface." he said. _What? That's..._

" Rippedfoot is asleep again. Lostface do you want poppyseeds for the pain?" Cinderpelt asked, consern rippling throught her eyes. _Why can't I see out of my other eye?_ she thought, panicing.

" Bright... Lostface... It's okay, your eye... it's gone." Cloudtail said. Cinderpelt grabbed a few poppyseeds.

" Here. Eat these." Cinderpelt said, flashing a glance at Fireheart.

**Cinderpelt P.O.V**

" One was meant to die, Fireheart. Starclan said so! I'm glad I could save Rippedfoot... but..." Cinderpelt started. _Why Starclan? _She thought, her fur fluffed up.

" Cinderpelt... Why? Did you want me to leave him? "

" Lostface was the only one who should of lived! Rippedfoot has to die! "

" No. That's final." Fireheart growled, stomping away. _I agree with you... But some things you can't see._ she thought.

**P1 Done! Yay!**

_**Swiftpaw, Rippedfoot is missing a paw, half his tail, and an eye.**__**He has a scar running from his stub, up his leg, to his shoulder.**_


	2. Alternative - Swiftpaw p2

_**Welcome back to part two!**_

_A few moons pass._ _Rippedfoot wasn't able to go on the dog patrol, even tho he had a grudge and wanted to. He didn't feel sorry for Bluestar, even tho he should, when she died. He and Lostface get a name changing cerimony, making Lostface Brightheart and Rippedfoot Swiftfeather..._

_**Before the battle with Bloodclan**_

Swiftfeather watched Firestar, who was arguing with Cinderpelt again. Brightheart was on a walk with Cloudtail. _I should be happy for her..._ But pain still tugged at his heart. He got up and limped away. _I will fight Bloodclan! You can't stop me! Sorry Firestar. _He paused next to Longtail.

" Can I have extra training? " he asked, staring at him. Longtail looked at him, confused but happy.

" Sure. Of Firestar approves." Longtail said, starting towards the leader.

" Do you really have to ask before you train some one?" Swiftfeather asked.

_**During the battle**_

Swiftfeather raced forward, anger burning through his pelt. _They should of let me... I'm not useless!_ he thought, pausing near the gathering place. Yowls filled the air and Swiftfeather froze. He crept forward to see what was happening. _Whitestorm!_ he thought, seeing the deputy faltering, a cat battling ruthlessly against him. The white and black tom raced forward, crashing into the tom. The tom let out a noise of suprise and turned on him. Whitestorm then dissappeared into the battle.

" Easy prey. " the tom said, raking his claws down Swiftfeather's side. Swiftfeather growled and swiped him on the eye. The tom let out a hiss and dived for his throat. Swiftfeather rolled away, crashing into a tom. Claws clashed over him and Swiftfeather crawled away. _Maybe this was a bad idea- _and all went black.

_**In Starclan**_

Swiftfeather opened his eyes. A cat stared at him.

" Took your time... didn't you. " A tom growled. You should of died with the dogs! Whitestorm should of died! You ruined everything!" the tom growled, raising his paw. Swiftfeather got his paws, shivering. This cat looked ready to end him.

" You should of died! Look what you did!" the tom shrieked.

" What?... Who.. who are... you?" Swiftfeather asked him, bristling.

" Molepelt, stop terrorizing him!" a blue grey she cat hissed. _Bluestar..._ he thought, shuffling his paws.

**_Whitestorm _P.O.V**

_Who saved me?_ the white tom thought as he battled a Bloodclan tom. _I ran off... that I did wrong. _he shook his head. _Sorry Starclan._ he thought as he dived under the tom and rolled, gouging the cats' belly.

_**Done! Swiftpaw is over with!**_ _**I am taking some suggestions**_


End file.
